Finding Edmond
FGRForever's movie on the 2003 Disney and Pixar animated feature "Finding Nemo" Cast * Marlin - Puss n Boots (Shrek 2) * Nemo - Kitten Edmund (Rock-A-Doodle) * Dory - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Gill - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Bloat - Rex (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) * Peach - Owl (Animals of Farthing Wood) * Gurgle - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) * Bubbles - Woody Woodpecker * Deb/Flo - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop)/Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Jacques - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Nigel - Staraptor (Pokemon) * The School of Moonfish - The Lorax and the Truffula Creatures (The Lorax)(2012) * Crush - Lenni (Niko 2 Little Brother Big Trouble) * Squirt - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas/Niko and the Way to the Stars) * Mr. Ray - Clifford the Big Red Dog * Bruce - Gengar (Pokemon) * Anchor - Gastly (Pokemon) * Chum - Haunter (Pokemon) * Benny the Worried Fish - Bonsly (Pokemon) * The Anglerfish - The Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) * The Seagulls - Ben Ali Gator and the Alligators (Fantasia) * The Whale - Moby Dick (The Pagemaster) * Jerald the Pelican - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) * Tad - Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter) * Pearl - Ducky (The Land Before Time) * Sheldon - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Dr. Philip Sherman - Shaw (Open Season) * Barbera - Ranger Beth (Open Season) * Darla Sherman - Tootie (The Fairy OddParents) * Coral - Kitty Softpaws (Puss n Boots) * Barracuda - Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) * Bill - Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) * Ted - Dweeb (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) * Bob - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Citizens of Nearburg (CatDog) * Mother Fish - Akela the Cheetah (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) * Guppies - The Cheetah Cubs (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) * Mr. Johanson - Porcupine (Bambi 2) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mother Duck (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Eggy (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Other Fish Students - Various Young Hanna Barbera animals * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Ding A Ling Wolf * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Pegasi (Fantasia) * Fish Student that sees Nemo swimming out to sea - Yakky Doodle * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Gordy (Open Season) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Monty and Vidale (The Pelican and the Snipe) * Patient #1 - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Chowder * Squishy - Baby Vulture (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Jellyfish Forest - Vultures (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Sea Turtles - Various Reindeer * Sea Turtle Babies - Various Young Reindeer * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Jonni (Niko 2 Little Brother Big Trouble) * Three fish listening to turtle - Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bear Bears) * Minnow - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Big Fish - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) * Lobsters - Elliot and the Deer Herd (Open Season) * Swordfishes - Basil and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Dolphins - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Bird Group #1 - Penguins of Great Ship Misery (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Birds on Lighthouse - Turkey Clan (Free Birds) * Bird Group #2 - Daffy Duck and his Duck Friends (Looney Tunes) * Pelican #1 - Hawlucha (Pokemon) * Patient #2 - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Krill swimming away - Prarie Dogs (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Paw and Order) * Davey Reynolds - Leonard Helperman (Teacher's Pet) * Pelican #2 - Sven (Happy Feet TWO) * Other Pelicans - Multiple Bird Pokemon * Boy in Waiting Room - Pinocchio * Green Crab - Muttley * Red Crab - Mumbly (Laff A Lympics) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Lemurs (Madagascar) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Biederman and Kip (The Wild Thornberrys) Category:Movie Spoofs